Eclosion
by Tortillon
Summary: Sakura aspire à l'amour, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Mais est-ce que l'élu de son cœur, Sasuke, est vraiment celui qu'il lui faut? Il faut grandir pour le savoir!
1. Chapitre 1 : Emergence

Hello!

Voici ma nouvelle fiction! Pour une fois j'ai voulu une fiction totalement accès sur de la Romance. Ici, pas de combats, pas de meurtres, ni de trucs gores et ça me change!

Ma vision de la romance diffère quelque peu de ce que j'ai pu lire parfois. Non pas que les fictions soient mauvaises, non. Mais je trouvais souvent que tout allait trop vite entre les amoureux. Genre je te rencontre, tu m'obsèdes on couche ensemble passionnément et tout ça en en trois jours maxi (j'exagère à peine xD). Alors je suis sans doute vieux jeu, je ne dis pas le contraire (mais s'il vous plait 'me lancez pas des pierres pour autant xD) mais ça ne me convenait pas.

Du coup cette fiction est lente... Très lente. Je tenais tout simplement à vous prévenir, pour que ça ne vous choque pas, que ça ne vous énerve pas. J'ai souhaité traiter de l'ensemble de la vie amoureuse d'une jeune fille (ici Sakura) avec ses doutes, ses remises en question et ses bonheurs mais à un rythme calme et, pour moi, plus réaliste.

Après, bon, vous pourrez me traiter de dinosaure, d'accord xD Mais seulement si vous me dites si ça vous a plu, ou pas et pourquoi! (Han la vicieuse!)

Bien après ce pavé d'introduction, place au chapitre! Bonne lecture! =D

* * *

><p>Chapitre un : Émergence<p>

Sakura et Sasuke observaient les restes de la place d'entrainement numéro sept. Des trous béants jonchaient le sol, des arbres décapités gisaient çà et là. Et Sasuke regarda le sang qui coulait, limpide, de ses nombreuses blessures.

Depuis bientôt six mois qu'il était revenu à Konoha, Sasuke avait subi les demandes incessantes de Naruto pour organiser un combat entre ses deux coéquipiers, pour que Sakura puisse enfin lui prouver ses compétences et ses progrès. Sasuke étant interdit de missions pendant un an, pour prouver sa loyauté envers son village, il ne pouvait que croire sur parole son ami qui lui assenait que Sakura était exceptionnelle. Pour lui, la seule chose certaine, c'était que Sakura était douée en matière de techniques médicales, mais il lui paraissait peu crédible que Naruto puisse être objectif à son sujet en ce qui concerne les combats.

Il ne pouvait que reconnaitre son erreur. Sasuke n'avait jamais affronté un ninja médecin, ne s'étant jamais entrainé contre Kabuto à l'époque. Les techniques, le timing, la façon de penser et d'agir, tout était différent d'un ninja lambda. Etre obligé d'utiliser son sharingan et d'être sérieux pendant ce combat … Il en avait presque honte.

Il soupira.

« Je reconnais… Que Sakura est une bonne kunoichi. »

« YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Naruto sortit d'un bond derrière ses deux compagnons et assena une grande claque amicale dans le dos de son ami.

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Sakura-chan est effrayaaaante ! »

La jeune fille en question sourit doucement. Elle était épuisée, il ne lui restait presque plus de chakra, son bras gauche était inutilisable, son arcade gauche était en miettes et le sang brouillait sa vue, elle portait des traces de brulures dues au chidori sur ses deux jambes. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait obligé Sasuke à se battre contre elle avec toute sa force. Elle n'avait pu tenir le choc face à ses yeux mais elle était fière d'elle.

Enfin. La consécration. Etre reconnue par Sasuke. Cette reconnaissance que Naruto avait tant eu de mal à obtenir. Cette reconnaissance au quelle elle n'avait jamais eu droit.

Enfin.

« On va fêter ça chez ichiraku ! Aller aller venez ! »

« Hmm. Je vais me changer d'abord. »

Naruto s'arrêta un instant et regarda les vêtements de son ami. Taches de sang, déchirures, la tenue n'était plus qu'un torchon immonde. La spécialité de Sakura, c'était de créer une lame de chakra et d'opérer des coups chirurgicaux sur des ligaments, des muscles. Une précision effroyable. Il s'était laissé toucher à plusieurs reprises, surpris par la rapidité de la jeune femme. Il regarda ses blessures, vaguement énervé d'avoir été blessé par une technique si simple.

« Ah c'est sûr, elle t'a pas loupé ! »

Naruto esquiva en riant un coup de poing rageur.

« Attends, je vais te soigner. »

Sakura s'approcha, calme et sûre d'elle. Elle utilisa les derniers résidus de son chakra pour soigner les entailles qu'il avait reçu.

Sasuke se laissait faire sans prêter plus attention à Naruto, qui continuait à lui montrer ses fesses en rigolant bêtement. Sakura sourit.

« Il est toujours aussi énergique »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. La jeune femme se dit qu'il devait regretter le fait que le Sharingan ne puisse pas tuer à distance.

« J'ai fini. Merci d'avoir combattu contre moi. »

« Hmm. »

Sasuke observa un instant ses blessures, dont il ne restait aucune trace, pas même une cicatrice. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui était visiblement à bout de force, prête à s'évanouir à tout instant. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à guérir ses blessures efficacement.

« Tu soignes mieux que Karin. »

Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

« Merci. Je vous rejoins à Ichiraku. Je vais me changer aussi. »

Il s'éloigna sans plus de formalité. Naruto s'approcha bien vite de Sakura et la félicita bruyamment.

« Tu sais Sasuke m'a dit qu'il devait nous dire quelque chose d'important au restau'. »

Sakura s'étonna.

« Important ? Qu'est ce qui est important pour Sasuke, une nouvelle technique ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit de plus. »

Naruto sembla pensif un instant, observant Sakura qui avalait une pilule pour stimuler son organisme afin de compenser sa perte de sang. Elle était forte… Mais terriblement fragile ainsi. Il sourit faiblement et repris sa voix tonitruante pour cacher une légère tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

« Mais en tout cas tu as été exceptionnelle ma sakura-chan ! Rapide, intelligente, trop fort !»

La jeune femme rougit un peu. Les compliments étaient toujours agréables. Elle aurait aimé que Sasuke soit aussi démonstratif mais … il ne fallait pas rêver. Elle soupira, les yeux dans le vague. Elle tressaillit lorsque Naruto, qui s'était penché, se rapprocha d'elle en examinant son visage. Elle rougit instinctivement.

« AH ! Sakura-chan t'es encore raide dingue de lui ! »

Sakura rougit encore plus, gênée et honteuse. Le jeune homme se redressa et rigola en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que lorsque nous étions enfants. Je dois être détachée, compétente et ne plus être un fardeau pour notre équipe. »

« Ta technique de drague est redoutable Sakura-chan ! »

Elle le trouvait touchant, avec son sourire gauche. Une vague de nostalgie sembla déferler sur la jeune femme. Elle avait failli succomber à son charme également. Mais Hinata avait été plus rapide et s'était déclarée il y a maintenant un an et depuis quelques temps ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Sakura ne regrettait pas. Mais était curieuse de savoir ce que cette décision aurait impliqué.

« Je dois y aller, je vais me changer pour tout à l'heure. Je vous rejoins là-bas ! »

La jeune femme s'éloigna, le cœur léger. Qui sait, peut-être que ce soir, Sasuke allait se déclarer. Elle sourit. Non évidemment, ça ne serait pas aussi romantique que ça. Maintenant ses attentes envers le jeune homme étaient des plus raisonnables, elle n'espérait pas de grandes démonstrations d'affection ou un amour passionné. Mais elle espérait que ses sentiments seraient enfin partagés.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner et sans que son amie puisse le voir, le sourire qui ornait son visage se décomposa peu à peu. Il regarda le sol.

« Pardon, Sakura-chan… »

« Bonsoir »

Sakura écarta d'un geste gracieux de la main le tissu qui ornait l'entrée du petit restaurant. Elle se figea légèrement en constatant que Sasuke n'était pas seul à table avec Naruto, mais accompagné de Karin. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une robe pourpre voyante qui jurait avec ses cheveux.

« Sakura ! On est là ! »

Naruto souriait toujours,en lui adressant de grands gestes de la main. La jeune femme se força à se détendre et s'approcha d'eux, un sourire -qu'elle espérait bienveillant- sur les lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté de Naruto, en face de Sasuke. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Karin car cette dernière ne cachait pas son intérêt pour Sasuke, loin de là. La voir ici la mettait mal à l'aise et son cœur commençait à s'emballer. Elle s'invectiva cependant à rester souriante, joyeuse et calme. Elle voulait montrer son meilleur coté à Sasuke. Même en présence de cette peste de Karin. Cette dernière s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue, agrippant son bras dans un geste possessif et lui lançant des regards langoureux écœurants.

La soirée était difficile et malgré les efforts de Naruto pour animer l'ambiance, Sakura sentait que son sourire se brisait. Sasuke l'avait habitué à une cruauté indifférente, froide et détachée. Elle s'était faite aux remarques blessantes, au manque d'attention, à la mauvaise image qu'il avait d'elle. Mais cette soirée était pour Sakura le summum que Sasuke avait pu lui offrir comme blessure.

Une torture.

Sasuke ne réagissait pas lorsque Karin le regardait avec de grands yeux de chiens mouillés. Sasuke ne retirait pas sa main lorsque Karin la saisissait avec force pour la porter à sa joue et frotter son visage contre elle.

Sakura se demande si elle allait vomir. Sasuke s'était montré beaucoup plus récalcitrant avec elle. Refusant les moindres marques d'attention, même si s'agissait d'une inquiétude légitime. La rabrouant sans cesse, lui faisant remarquer ses faibles capacités ou …

« Sakura, tu es lourde »

Cette phrase, qui avait marqué Sakura, qui l'avait fait déployer des efforts titanesques pour s'améliorer, pour contrôler ses envies, ses pensées, ses capacités. Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains. A côté d'elle, Naruto racontait de manière très vivante ses déboires face à un quelconque adversaire puissant. La manière dont il l'avait esquivé, la manière dont il avait élaboré sa stratégie. Il sentait la tension et essayait visiblement de meubler la soirée pour éviter le pire. Sakura n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait d'un regard absent ses mains, qui tenaient encore ses baguettes. Elle avait à peine touché son plat. Elle languissait le moment où cette soirée se terminerait.

« Au fait Sasuke, t'avais pas un truc important à nous dire ? »

Sasuke se redresse un peu sur son siège. Karin semblait trépigner d'impatience, ou prête à exploser, au choix.

« Oui, je tenais à vous le dire. »

Sakura redressa un peu la tête et croisa le regard de Sasuke. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard douloureux de Naruto, à côté d'elle.

« Karin et moi sortons ensemble. Elle va emménager chez moi à la fin du mois, en accord avec les dirigeants de Konoha. »

Sakura laissa tomber ses baguettes. Elles retombèrent sans bruit dans le bouillon de son bol. Elle avait toujours le regard de Sasuke braqué sur elle.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient lui hurler « tu n'existes pas. ».

Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Sasuke détourna le regard, et parla avec Naruto, qui semblait beaucoup moins enjoué à présent.

Elle observa le joli kimono clair qu'elle avait spécialement mis pour l'occasion. Elle se rappela le soin qu'elle avait porté à sa coiffure. Elle se souvient de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait chaque jour pour être digne de Sasuke, tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour être calme, distante, amicale, compétente, jolie, apprêtée.

« Sakura ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête, sortant brusquement de sa mélancolie.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle le regarda aux alentours. Sasuke et Karin avaient pris congé. Visiblement elle avait raté la dernière demi-heure du repas.

Naruto la regardait, inquiet. Il était désolé pour elle. Il lui prit la main, la serrant un peu et l'observant toujours avec ses grands yeux plein de compassion. D'habitude, la compassion du jeune homme faisait sourire Sakura. Mais là, elle avait l'impression que le regard de Naruto la brulait.

« Je vais rentrer, je suis désolée. Passe le bonjour à Hinata. »

Sakura s'enfuit. C'était lâche, c'était irrespectueux. Mais c'était nécessaire. Pour l'instant, elle voulait être seule. Elle entra en trombe chez elle, un petit appartement propre dans un quartier calme de la ville.

Elle enleva son kimono avec violence, presque comme si cette pièce de tissu la dégoutait. Elle arracha presque les sous-vêtements en dentelle qu'elle portait et les jeta dans la poubelle de sa chambre avec rage. Les larmes commençaient à affluer. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, entièrement nue, et se regarda dans la glace. Un joli visage, maquillé avec soin pour paraitre naturelle. Une coiffure simple mais féminine. Elle craqua et hurla en brisant son miroir. Elle détruisit sa coiffure en pleurant à chaude larme et s'affaissa au sol, secouée de sanglots.

Le regret, la honte, la douleur lui brulèrent la gorge. Elle avait passé sa jeunesse à aimer Sasuke, à se faire belle pour lui, à devenir forte pour lui. Elle se sentait nulle, faible, dépassée. Brisée.

Elle demeura absente pendant deux jours, refusant les missions et ne sortant pas de chez elle. Sakura pleurait, hurlait, pleurait et se maudissait pour sa stupidité.

Le troisième jour, elle dû se résoudre à aller au magasin pour faire le plein de provisions. Elle était ninja, souvent à l'extérieur et elle n'avait que peu de réserves chez elle.

La jeune femme s'habilla simplement, sans entrain et ne prenant pas la peine d'assortir ses vêtements avec ses cheveux ou sa jupe avec ses chaussures. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle s'arrêta et observa son reflet dans le miroir brisé. Les craquelures de la glace n'empêchaient pas de voir le visage ravagé par les larmes, la peau pâle, les cernes et les joues creusées. Sakura haussa les épaules et sortit.

Cette bouffée d'air frais après deux jours enfermée chez elle fut une bénédiction, comme si le vent, grâce à ses bourrasques, arrachait toutes les noires pensées qui l'habitaient alors. Elle gouta à la joie de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, de sentir le froid engourdir sa peau et dessécher ses lèvres. Vivante.

« Mais quand même… »

Elle se raidit à l'entente de la voix de Naruto. Elle regarda en direction du son. Allait-elle le saluer, après deux jours sans nouvelles ? Il devait repartir demain en mission pour quatre semaines.

Elle soupira. Naruto était son ami. Elle se dirigea lentement vers lui, sans parvenir à composer un sourire convaincant malgré ses efforts.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te conduire comme ça avec Sakura ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement. Avec qui parlait-il ?

« Lâche moi Naruto, t'es chiant. »

Sakura sentit son corps se geler et son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait là ?

« Mais t'as bien vu comment elle a réagi, t'as bien vu la peine qu'elle avait ! »

Sasuke soupira.

« C'était nécessaire »

Sakura sentit ses jambes trembler.

« Nécessaire ? Tu te fous de moi ? Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ça fait deux jours que je l'ai pas vu ! Elle doit être en train de pleurer comme une madeleine ! »

« Tch. Ecoute, ça faisait quatre mois que je sortais avec Karin, et qu'elle ne remarquait rien. Tellement occupée à me plaire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir que j'avais déjà une petite amie.

C'était lourd. »

Sakura se demanda si elle vomir, tellement son ventre lui faisait mal. Elle se demanda si elle allait s'évanouir, tant la douleur dans sa poitrine était violente.

« Même, tu n'aurais pas dû le présenter comme ça ! »

« Et toi alors ? Tellement inquiet de lui faire mal que tu lui as rien dit ! Alors que tu savais que j'étais avec Karin ! »

Sakura sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et s'accrocha au mur près d'elle. Le choc de la nouvelle gela son cerveau. Naruto savait ? Elle entendit la voix de son ami une dernière fois.

« Mais elle est tellement fragile…. »

Sakura se mit à courir.

Elle prit la fuite, encore une fois.

Arrivée chez elle, elle vomit effectivement le peu qu'elle avait réussi à avaler le matin même. Elle s'essuya et se rinça la bouche. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, faible, minable, laide et honteuse. Elle pleura et finit par s'endormir, épuisée par tant de larmes.

Le lendemain, la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre ses deux coéquipiers lui revient en mémoire aussi rapidement qu'une gifle. Dès le réveil, la douleur l'étranglait et l'étouffait sous une chape de peine et de regrets. Sakura fouilla ses affaires et sortir d'une de ses petites sacoches des pilules vertes. Elle en prit une et sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Cela dura trois jours.

Le quatrième jour, Sakura regarda les pilules d'un œil torve, se leva, et les jeta dans la poubelle. Elle alla se doucher, ne se coiffa pas, s'habilla sobrement et sortit.

« Entrez ! »

La voix puissante de Tsunade résonna et Sakura entre dans le bureau de la Godaime. Un instant, elles se fixèrent.

« Je t'attendais, Sakura. »

La jeune femme regarda son maitre. Elle avait compris, au premier regard. Comme d'habitude.

« Maitre, entrainez moi. »

Sakura ne voulait plus fuir.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires! =D<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Efforts

Voilà le second chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre deux : Efforts<p>

« Mademoiselle Sakura, voici le poison suivant. »

« Merci, vous pouvez le poser ici. »

Le jeune médecin regarda avec admiration sa collègue, posa avec précaution le rouleau sur la table encombrée et s'éloigna.

« Elle est si compétente, elle abat le travail de dix hommes, sans ciller ! »

« Oui, c'est impressionnant ! »

« Et enrichissant, les nouveaux médecins apprennent énormément avec elle ! »

« Ah, Atsushi, où en est-elle ? Je vois que tu lui as apporté un nouvel échantillon. »

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, pour se donner une attitude plus professionnelle.

« Elle prenait des notes dans son carnet, visiblement le dernier antidote est aussi un succès. »

« Et en plus elle est rigoureuse ! Splendide ! »

Atsushi observa avec un sourire ses collègues. C'était tous des hommes d'un certain âge et lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé que c'était une jeune femme originaire de Konoha qui allait superviser la rénovation du centre anti poison de la petite ville de Kunagirume, ils avaient été beaucoup moins enthousiastes.

Cette région, située au pays des vagues, avait malheureusement beaucoup d'espèces venimeuses, que ce soit des plantes, des crabes ou des furets. Chaque ville de cette région disposait d'un centre d'urgence où les habitants pouvaient trouver de l'aide en cas d'empoisonnement. Malheureusement les centres avaient été endommagés lors d'une effroyable tempête il y a trois mois et les accidents se multipliaient depuis, des habitants s'était vu donné le mauvais antidote, ou les médecins se retrouvaient incapables de mettre la main sur la liste des ingrédients pour un autre.

Dans ce contexte, la ville de Konoha avait accepté la demande d'aide de la ville principale, Kusa, et avait envoyé Sakura pour superviser la remise en état de ces précieux dispensaires.

La tâche était titanesque, car il fallait retrouver toutes les sortes de poisons présents dans cette région et ailleurs, les répertorier et leur associer les antidotes adéquats, avec une liste complète des ingrédients nécessaires à leur fabrication.

Dès son arrivée, la jeune femme avait brillé par son efficacité. Rien qu'avec la liste des ingrédients du poison, elle arrivait d'un coup d'œil à élaborer l'antidote adapté dans un temps record.

Le jeune homme soupira, les Anciens-médecins chargés de ces centres- perdaient du temps précieux en essayant de mettre la main sur les anciennes listes d'ingrédients tandis que Sakura faisait simplement confiance à sa maitrise et élaborait pour tous les poisons un antidote de son cru.

« Mademoiselle Sakura, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Sakura regarda l'homme qui s'adressait à elle. Atsushi se colla encore plus contre le mur, conscient que sa présence était désormais à la limite de l'espionnage.

Sakura sourit aimablement au nouveau venu.

« Non merci Tsume, c'est aimable à toi. »

Atsushi regarda avec plus d'attention son collègue. Tsume était un médecin plus âgé que lui ou Sakura mais il ne portait pas encore le titre d'Ancien. C'était un homme grand, brun, aux épaules larges et à la voix grave. Il avait énormément de succès auprès des clientes, qui le réclamait lui plutôt qu'un autre lorsqu'elles avaient à demander un antidote. Il grimaça. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment Tsume, à cause de son regard hautain.

Sakura elle, semblait bien s'entendre avec lui. Plusieurs fois ils les avaient vus discuter ensemble et il était évident que la jeune femme n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Il entendit un éclat de rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Sakura rire à une blague de Tsume. Il soupira et s'éloigna. Un peu plus loin il entra dans une pièce réservé aux patients et leva son regard vers la glace. Mince, ses cheveux noirs en désordre, ses yeux gris un peu éteints. Il se dit qu'il avait autant de charisme que les algues qui jonchaient les plages grises de son pays.

Sakura appréciait Tsume. Il était sérieux mais savait user d'humour, lui accordait de l'attention sans être insistant. La jeune femme devait avouer qu'être courtisée de si agréable façon par un homme plus âgé qu'elle la flattait énormément. De plus il connaissait énormément de choses quant à la faune de cette région et d'ailleurs, parler avec lui était relaxant et enrichissant.

A force de le côtoyer, l'étendue de son savoir et sa maturité impressionnaient Sakura, du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Alors elle répondit à ses avances et accepta de sortir avec lui.

Le premier baiser fut délicieux. Sakura retrouvait goût à l'amour, après la saveur amère de ses premiers émois avec Sasuke. Tsume était attentif, doux et ils pouvaient discuter des heures à propos de tout et de rien. Elle retrouvait les sensations grisantes d'un papillon au creux du ventre, les excitations vertigineuses lorsque l'autre effleurait sa peau.

Et elle découvrait la sensation d'être aimée. Une magnifique et adorable sensation. Etre appréciée, écoutée, enlacée par un homme amoureux de vous était un pur délice. Sakura était sûre qu'une femme pouvait tout sacrifier pour ça.

Elle se trompait.

Elle passa quatre semaines exceptionnelles, apprenant de Tsume, buvant ses paroles comme du nectar. Il semblait adorer lui expliquer ce qu'il connaissait et lui donnait même de judicieux conseils sur la manière de réagir dans telle ou telle circonstance ou même par rapport à son caractère, qu'elle se devait d'améliorer selon lui. Sakura suivait avec déférence ces suggestions, convaincue que Tsume savait mieux qu'elle ce qui lui convenait, étant donné son âge et son expérience.

Dans le même temps, elle se lia d'amitié avec Atsushi, qui était devenu son assistant attitré. Respectueux, timide, gentil, le jeune homme était consciencieux et sympathique et bientôt Sakura et lui devinrent des amis proches. Leur relation était évidente, comme naturelle. Ils partagèrent bientôt une complicité profonde et Sakura en vint à l'aimer énormément.

Elle fut donc étonnée de voir Tsume critiquer son ami lors d'une brève rencontre entre eux. Son compagnon tourna cette remarque en plaisanterie et Sakura n'y prêta donc pas plus attention.

Elle dû retourner à Konoha, sa mission étant terminée. Pendant sept mois, Sakura fit de nombreux voyages à Kunarigume pour retrouver Tsume et se délectait de chaque minute passée au creux de ses bras, à entendre de doux mots d'amour. Certes, il était des fois un peu trop sérieux ou trop prompt à lui dicter sa conduite, mais étant donné qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, la jeune femme accueillait ses remarques avec l'esprit ouvert. Il était cependant un peu mesquin envers son ami Atsushi mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure, pensant que tout ceci n'était qu'une passade ou une jalousie latente refoulée. Après tout, lorsque Sakura séjournait dans ce village, elle partageait globalement son temps entre les deux hommes.

Sakura offrit sa virginité à Tsume après neuf mois de relation. Sa première fois avait été certes douloureuse mais sensuelle et agréable. Il s'était montré à la hauteur, doux et prévenant, tout en lui prouvant avec amour son désir.

Sakura trouvait délectable d'être désirée de la sorte par l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle pensait que n'importe quelle femme pouvait tout sacrifier pour ça.

Elle se trompait.

Bientôt, les relations entre Atsushi et Tsume se détériorèrent, le jeune homme ne pouvant plus supporter les remarques et l'attitude hautaine de Tsume. Sakura fut surprise de voir la tension s'installer peu à peu autour d'elle. Au début, elle essaya de calmer le jeu, exhortant les deux hommes à s'exprimer et à faire la paix. Ce fut un échec, Tsume rejetant avec mépris la tentative polie d'Atsushi pour régler leur différend et accusant Sakura de trop porter attention au jeune homme.

Elle fut choquée de voir son compagnon se comporter de la sorte. Tsume était plus âgé, plus mature et plus sérieux, elle avait donc attendu de lui un comportement en adéquation avec ces qualités. Au bout de quelques jours, elle s'énerva bien vite de cette situation et son tempérament violent, qu'elle avait vivement réprimé sur les conseils de son compagnon, refit surface. Les deux hommes furent choqués lorsqu'ils virent Sakura exploser un mur d'un ancien bâtiment situé derrière eux, suite à un échange houleux lors d'une cueillette de plantes médecinales. Tsume la réprimanda avec gentillesse mais assurance, lui expliquant calmement que ce n'était pas convenable d'agir ainsi. Il s'éloigna ensuite, fier et droit et se dirigea vers le village, laissant Sakura et Atsushi derrière lui.

« Combien de temps tu vas le laisser se comporter comme ça ? »

Sakura porta son regard noir sur Atsushi mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sur sa lancée, soutenant son regard.

« Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu ne dis plus ce que tu penses, tu n'aimes plus les mêmes choses, tu gobes tout ce qu'il te dit ! »

« Je ne te permets pas de te mêler de ma relation avec Tsume, c'est déjà assez difficile de supporter vos chamailleries alors n'en rajoute pas ! »

« Mais Sakura, il faut que quelqu'un s'en mêle ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! » Atsushi calma la voix, les yeux ravagés par la tristesse désormais.

« Tu ne ressembles plus à la gentille et adorable Sakura que j'ai rencontré la première fois. Tu fais exactement ce qu'il te dit, tu n'as plus aucun libre arbitre ! »

Sakura resta silencieuse, attendant qu'Atsushi ai fini. Confusément, elle ne sentait pas capable de l'arrêter, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait l'atteignait, la touchait. Mais son esprit refusait de fonctionner, hébétée, elle se contentait de faire non de la tête en ne pouvant décrocher son regard d'Atsushi, qui se rapprochait d'elle, tout en continuant à lui parler.

« Tu l'admires mais c'est un con qui méprise les autres et se croit au-dessus de tout le monde ! Il est gonflé d'orgueil et de prétention ! »

« Il.. Il n'est pas comme ça. »

La voix de Sakura était faible, distante. Atsushi se rapprochait d'elle, ses yeux gris embués de tristesse, sa démarche gauche mais déterminée.

« Avec toi il se comporte différemment. Il t'aime. »

Atsushi était maintenant face à Sakura, tout près.

« Mais il ne t'aime pas comme tu es, Sakura. Il essaye de te changer. »

Atsushi tendit délicatement les mains vers la jeune femme, doucement.

« Sakura, il s'y prend différemment de Sasuke, mais il fait exactement la même chose. Il te fait t'oublier. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, touchée en plein cœur. Les mains d'Atsushi se refermèrent lentement sur elle, le jeune homme lui prodiguant une étreinte douce et sincère.

« Il te change, Sakura. » Après un instant de silence, il ajouta.

« Et pourtant, tu es très bien comme tu es »

Sakura sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Elle combla le fossé qui la séparait encore d'Atsushi et lui rendit son étreinte, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et éclatant en sanglots. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans le manteau du jeune homme. Secouée de spasmes, tremblante, elle laissa aller toute sa tristesse dans les bras réconfortants de son ami.

Elle se rendait compte que si les mots d'Atsushi l'atteignaient autant, c'était qu'elle connaissait au fond d'elle la vérité. Ce sentiment diffus, presque imperceptible, de malaise qui l'envahissait depuis quelque temps lui criait la vérité. Cette terrible vérité que la jeune femme ne voulait ni voir ni entendre. Parce qu'elle était cruelle.

Sakura la sentait maintenant, dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle avait pensé que l'amour d'un homme méritait de s'améliorer, de faire des efforts, de sacrifier quelques petits travers.

Elle avait pensé que changer pour un homme était une preuve d'amour.

Elle se trompait.

Changer un peu, faire des efforts, oui. S'oublier, non.

Sakura fit preuve d'un courage surprenant en affrontant Tsume et en mettant fin à leur relation dans les règles. Tsume révéla un coté de sa personnalité assez surprenant, en passant de l'amour à la haine aussi rapidement que le vent change.

Sakura retint ses larmes à grand peine et quitta Kunagirume le cœur lourd mais la tête haute. Atsushi et elle ne se quittèrent vraiment jamais, restant en contact régulier, que ce soit lors de missions dans les parages, ou par courrier.

Sakura resta ébranlée pendant longtemps à cause de cette expérience et hésita à confier de nouveau son cœur aux hommes. Elle enchaine quelques relations sans lendemains, des histoires de sexe sans intérêt, qu'elle trouva fade et sans goût. Le plaisir de l'acte ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier les sensations époustouflantes des caresses d'un homme amoureux. Se sentir unique et désirée était difficile dans les bras de ces hommes trop habitués à toucher les femmes. Ils évitaient son regard et plongeaient la tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Et Sakura se sentait frustrée de ne pouvoir partager un regard de désir et de complicité sensuelle avec un compagnon.

Sakura crut retrouver ces sensations lorsqu'elle accepta la confession d'un jeune homme, Hiroshi, rencontré en mission dans le pays de la roche. Romantique, gentil, honnête. Il la respectait et ne cherchait pas à la changer.

Mais Sakura avait oublié le plus important dans une relation : la réciprocité de l'amour. Elle avait beau réciter toutes les qualités de son compagnon, elle n'était pas amoureuse. Au début, elle pensait que cela suffirait quand même à son bonheur. Un compagnon qui vous attend, loin, qui pense à vous et vous accueille avec un sourire enchanté et un regard amoureux. Mais elle ne se sentait pas épanouie et surtout, elle culpabilisait de ne pouvoir rendre avec la même intensité les sentiments d'Hiroshi. Plus le temps passait, plus cette situation lui pesait. Elle se sentait mal, et trouvait que son attitude était cruelle. Elle finit par mettre un terme à leur relation et ce fut elle qui versa le plus de larmes. Hiroshi lui confia qu'il connaissait déjà les sentiments de Sakura à son égard mais qu'il avait espéré qu'avec le temps elle tomberait amoureuse de lui. Il parut soulagé et un peu consolé par la peine que semblait ressentir la jeune femme à l'avoir trompé de la sorte.

« Je crois que t'y penses trop, tout simplement ! »

Sakura leva la tête vers Tenten, assise en face d'elle. A côté de cette dernière, Ino se dépêchait de remplir les verres de saké avec un rire malicieux.

« Ino, m... merci mais je ne bois pas ! »

« Pas de chichi entre nous, Hinata ! Ce soir, on écoute Sakura pleurer sur ses relations catastrophiques... »

« EEEEh ! »

« … Ensuite on la soule et on lui remonte le moral ! »

Ino reposa bruyamment la bouteille sur la table et observa d'un air victorieux Hinata se tortiller sur sa chaise en contemplant son verre plein à ras bord avec un petit air gêné. Tenten pouffa de rire et saisit le sien avec vigueur.

« Aux amours contrariés de Sakura-chan ! »

Sakura sourit, prit son verre et le vida d'un train en même temps que ses amies. Au bout d'une heure de ce rythme, Hinata dormait à moitié sur la table, rouge comme une pivoine, Tenten était devenue aussi bruyante et enjouée que Lee. Ino semblait tenir le choc, seule une rougeur sur ses joues et ses yeux brillants semblaient indiquer que son taux d'alcool dans le sang était d'un niveau plus qu'honorable.

« Tu te rends compte ! J'ai passé huit ans de ma vie à courir après Sasuke et sa reconnaissance ! Huit ans perdus à essayer de ressembler à sa femme idéale ! »

Sakura reposa avec fracas son verre sur la table, faisant sursauter Hinata.

« Un autre Ino ! »

Ino servit docilement un autre verre, en souriant.

« Oué ! C'est qu'un con ce Sas'ke ! L'ennemi des femmes ! Neji, c'est pareil ! Tous des cons ! »

Sakura adressa un sourire à Tenten. Elle était dans le même bateau qu'elle. Certes, Tenten avait beaucoup mieux contrôlé ses sentiments et ses actions, restant digne et fière jusqu'au bout. Elle n'avait pas cherché à changer pour Neji mais elle avait nourri à son égard un amour à sens unique pendant quatre longues années. Jusqu'à ce que Neji sorte avec une fille et que Tenten se rende compte qu'elle avait tellement bien caché ses sentiments que le jeune homme ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

« Oui, Neji est un idiot ! Après tous les efforts que tu faisais pour être irréprochable en mission, à t'entrainer durement ! »

Tenten resta silencieuse un instant, les yeux dans le vague.

« Mais c'est ma faute aussi. Je me contentai de la complicité que nous avions lorsque nous nous moquions de Sensei et Lee. Je n'attendais rien de plus de sa part tellement il me semblait inaccessible…. »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux tristes.

« Toi au moins Sakura, tu as essayé de toutes tes forces et tu n'as aucun regret… »

La jeune femme eut une grimace en entendant ces paroles.

« Essayé de toutes mes forces… Oui. Mais … »

« Ce qui t'a le plus blessé, c'est qu'il ait choisi une femme qui était encore plus irritante que toi à tes débuts, ou qu'il ne t'ait jamais aimé, malgré tous tes efforts ? »

« Ino ! »

Hinata s'était relevé brusquement, des cheveux collés à ses joues humides.

« C'est méchant ! Sakura n'a pas à entendre ça ! »

Sakura enlaça son amie, pressant la tête d'Hinata contre son épaule.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Sakura tourna la tête et soutint le regard d'Ino. Cette dernière souriait, tout en tenant d'une main la sixième bouteille de saké.

« Les deux je suppose. Mais tu le sais déjà. C'est toi qui m'avais soutenu le plus à l'époque, car Hinata et Tenten étaient très occupées avec leurs missions. Tu as été la première à savoir que je reprenais l'entrainement avec Tsunade. »

Ino pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours souriante.

« Tu as réussi à te libérer de l'emprise de Sasuke mais tu es toujours hantée par cette histoire. T'es retombée dans le même piège avec un autre homme. Et t'arrives plus à avancer maintenant. »

Hinata se dégagea un peu de l'emprise de Sakura et dévisagea les deux jeunes femmes. Ino parlait durement, mais ne le faisait jamais sans une excellente raison. La relation entre ces deux-là était complexe, houleuse parfois, mais toujours empreinte d'un amour infini.

« Et en plus tu restes blessée par l'attitude de Naruto qui t'a caché la relation de Sasuke avec Karin pour te protéger. »

Hinata baissa la tête. Son compagnon était très attaché à Sakura, qu'il adorait. Il avait été très troublé par la distance que la jeune femme avait instaurée entre eux suite à cela. Cela s'était arrangé depuis mais le jeune homme en restait blessé. Un moment de silence s'installa entre les femmes. Puis Ino s'avança un peu, les mains sur la table.

« Ce qui te blesse le plus, c'est pas de te sentir faible ? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise, les mains crispées sur son verre. Tenten et Hinata restèrent silencieuses, suivant la conversation avec intérêt, compassion, et une légère distance.

« Tu ne t'aimes pas Sakura. A cause de Sasuke. Il ne t'aimait pas comme tu étais donc tu ne t'aimais pas non plus. Ton caractère violent, il n'y avait que Naruto pour le supporter à l'époque. Même maintenant tu te brimes et fais tout pour te contrôler.

C'est pour ça que ce mec, Tsume, a pu facilement te manipuler. Parce que tu pensais que tu n'étais pas bien comme tu étais. »

Sakura resta silencieuse après la tirade de son amie. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se sentait perdue et triste. Ino avait raison. Sakura manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Comment s'accepter soi même si ceux qu'on aime ne le peuvent pas ?

« Tu… Tu as raison Ino. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. »

Sakura se crispa, les lèvres serrées. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Elle baissa la tête.

« J'ai voulu changer, m'améliorer. C'était pour ça l'entrainement avec Tsunade. Je voulais devenir meilleure. »

« C'est ridicule. Faire des efforts alors qu'on n'a pas de but, c'est de l'énergie gâchée ma chère Sakura ! »

« Ino a raison Sakura, tu sais avec Neji je faisais énormément d'efforts mais pourtant j'étais toujours plus faible qu'eux. Et j'ai compris plus tard qu'ils devenaient puissants car ils faisaient des efforts pour poursuivre leur but, leur rêve. Lee c'était pour prouver à tous qu'il pouvait être un bon ninja alors qu'il ne maitrise que le corps à corps. Et Neji c'était pour changer son destin et celui de sa famille. »

Sakura leva la tête, touchée par la sincérité de Tenten.

« Tu … Tu sais, ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas compris ça plutôt alors que … alors que tu es amie avec Naruto… »

Hinata s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

« Il … Il se bat pour les autres, pour son rêve. Il a une volonté de fer. »

Tenten, Ino et Hinata regardèrent Sakura.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve Sakura ? »

La jeune femme ne savait que répondre. Etrangement, malgré son entrainement, malgré ses compétences indéniables, elle n'avait pas de réel objectif dans la vie. Elle s'était seulement préoccupée de Sasuke, ensuite d'oublier Sasuke. Rien d'autre.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à avancer en amour Sakura. Tu penses avoir tourné la page, mais il te hante toujours. Son avis comptait tellement pour toi que tu n'as pas réfléchi à satisfaire autre chose. »

« Sakura, ton entrainement avec Tsunade ne veut rien dire si tu ne le mets pas au profit d'une intention plus grande ! »

Elle avait demandé à Tsunade de l'entrainer pour pouvoir aider Naruto et Sasuke. Plus tard, elle s'était de nouveau entrainée pour s'améliorer, ne plus fuir ses sentiments. Mais finalement, qu'est ce qui lui plaisait dans la vie ?

« Je … J'ai embrassé la voix de ninja médecin parce que je voulais aider Naruto et Sasuke. Je voulais devenir forte et pouvoir être à leurs côtés dans les moments difficiles. »

Elle s'interrompit, sous le regard de ses amies, impatientes.

« Mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus dans ma vie… »

Sakura s'interrompit de nouveau les yeux dans le vague. Elle repensa à sa vie, ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'ici. Pas grand-chose tout compte fait. A part les missions, Sakura ne réussissait rien. Les missions. Toutes, effectuées avec succès, le regard reconnaissait des gens qu'elle avait aidés tant de fois. La sensation délicieuse d'être utile et de venir en aide aux autres…

« J'aime ça. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'aime aider les gens. J'aime leur être utile. J'aime quand ils me remercient que je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose pour eux. Ce que je voulais faire au départ pour Sasuke et Naruto, je peux le faire pour tous les autres. »

Hinata sourit. Sakura, malgré son côté violent et son mauvais caractère, était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur rare.

Ino remplit les verres en vidant la bouteille de saké. Elles trinquèrent, au milieu de sourires, de rires et de chaleur.

« Au rêve de Sakura ! »

Pour sûr, Sakura avait des amies formidables.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à ma faire part de vos impressions! Merci d'avoir lu! =D<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Epanouissement

Ce chapitre m'a donné plus de mal que les autres... Probablement à cause du choix du personnage masculin... Mais c'est mon chou3

J'espère que vous aimerez! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre trois : Epanouissement<p>

« Sakura est revenue au village ! »

Naruto se retourna vivement sur sa chaise, en manquant de tomber et de s'étouffer avec ses ramens. Il mangeait au restaurant Ichiraku avec Sasuke, Sai et Yamato pour fêter la réussite de leur dernière mission. Hinata venait de surgir dans la salle, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Derrière elle, Shino se tenait prêt de l'entrée, le visage camouflé et Kiba faisait de grands gestes pour les inciter à les rejoindre.

« Venez vite ! »

Naruto essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche, enfila sa veste et sortit à la suite d'Hinata, qui l'entrainait en riant. Sasuke, Sai et Yamato suivirent en soupirant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du village, où Sakura était déjà entourée par l'équipe de Lee, Tenten et Neji et celle de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino. Cette dernière avait violemment enlacé Sakura et lui faisait un câlin aussi théâtral que bruyant.

« Tu dois absolument tout nous raconter ! »

« Alors t'as couché avec un mec ? »

« INO ! »

Sakura eut un sourire désabusé et soupira.

« Incorrigible… »

Ino leva la tête vers son amie, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Sakura lui rendit son sourire, visiblement heureuse de la retrouver après tant de mois passés en mission. Elle fut bientôt prise dans un flot de questions de Naruto, qui voulait tout savoir et plus encore.

Ino laissa son regard vagabonder sur son amie, qui la tenait toujours plus au moins dans ses bras.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée, où la jeune femme avait enfin décidé quel sens donner à sa vie. Depuis, tout avait changé.

Sakura était devenue une femme épanouie, qui respirait la volonté et la confiance en soi. Elle avait multiplié les réussites en mission et de ce fait, jouissait d'une excellente réputation dans tout le pays du feu. Ses talents et compétences étaient loués et demandées n'importe où et Tsunade avait du mal à satisfaire toutes les sollicitations des pays voisons à utiliser son élève.

De plus, elle avait créé ou amélioré différentes techniques médicales à elle seule. Sakura ne prodiguait pas seulement des premiers soins en attendant que les tissus se réparent d'eux-mêmes comme les médecins normaux l'aurait fait, désormais, elle seule était capable de soigner et de guérir immédiatement et durablement des blessures, quelles qu'elles soient.

Son rang de Jounin récompensait ce talent et maintenant, Sakura revenait au village sur ordre de Tsunade, promue à la direction du service des urgences de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Ino sourit doucement en fixant le visage serein et radieux de son amie, qui rigolait à une remarque de Chôji.

Le bourgeon avait bien grandit. Allait-il fleurir maintenant ?

« Aller Sakura-chan, il faut fêter ça ! Et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ! »

Sakura sourit à Naruto et se laissa entrainer, sous les demandes insistantes de ses amis, au restaurant Ichiraku. L'ambiance était détendue et joyeuse, tout le monde racontant ses péripéties, les différentes anecdotes et potins qui se murmuraient au sein du village, et dévorant les plats présentés devant eux.

Soudain, un oiseau messager apparut à une fenêtre, ébroua ses plumes et émit un petit cri en direction de Sakura. Celle-ci, d'abord surprise, s'approcha de l'animal et retira délicatement le message qui était accroché à sa patte. Elle lut rapidement et se leva d'un bond.

« Il faut que je vous laisse, on m'attend d'urgence à Suna, c'est Temari ! »

Sakura sauta par la fenêtre avec souplesse et disparut rapidement entre les rues, tel un chat.

« T… Temari ? d'… d'urgence ? J'espère que ça n'est … pas trop grave »

« Shikamaru, ça va ? »

Chôji regardait avec appréhension son ami, assis à sa droite. Il était pâle et serrait les poings, raide sur sa table. Il finit par parler, la voix hachée.

« Si c'est Sakura qui, s'occupe d'elle, je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Elle soignera Temari sans problème. Je n'ai juste qu'à attendre ma prochaine mission à Suna, dans deux semaines. »

Hinata et Ino sourirent, Tenten leva son verre.

« Bien dit Shikamaru ! On peut tous compter sur Sakura, c'est la meilleure ! »

« Naruto, ça.. ça va ? »

« Je vais bien Hinata-chan, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil là… »

Ino lui sourit, sa tête reposant sur sa main.

« Oui, ça ferait surement plaisir à Sakura d'entendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto leva la tête vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui ! »

Plus loin, dans la tour de l'Hokage, Sakura s'engouffrait dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« Maitre ! Quelle est la situation ? »

« Ah, Sakura ! Rapide, parfait ! Temari a été blessée lors d'une mission et elle a besoin de tes soins, sa vie n'est plus en danger visiblement mais elle pourrait ne plus être capable d'utiliser son bras droit, ce qui lui vaudrait de ne plus pouvoir exercer le métier de ninja. »

« Pour Temari, cela serait … »

« Oui, inacceptable. De toute façon, le Kazekage t'avait déjà sollicitée pour une autre mission, que tu devais réaliser dans deux semaines, je t'aurai alors envoyée en même temps que Shikamaru. Donc je résume : Tu te rends là-bas pour soigner Temari dans un premier temps et dans un second temps, tu as pour mission de les seconder ou de prendre la tête, selon la situation, dans la construction d'une nouvelle serre de plantes médicinales. Des questions ? »

« Non, Maître. Je revenais de mission il y a une heure donc je peux partir tout de suite. Je vous enverrai mon rapport dès que Temari sera sauvée. »

Sakura n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit rapidement de la pièce, ajustant son sac sur ses épaules.

Tsunade appuya son visage sur ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne peux plus dire « bientôt, elle me surpassera »… Elle l'a déjà fait. »

Sakura absorba une pilule pour lui permettre d'atteindre le village de Suna plus vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer à son retour de mission et elle ne voulait pas que la fatigue ait raison d'elle.

« Temari … »

Elle accéléra sa course et disparut bientôt dans le feuillage dense des arbres qui bordaient Konoha.

Elle arriva à destination deux jours après, alors qu'il fallait trois jours entiers pour arriver à Suna. Elle arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Gaara, le Kazekage et s'inclina poliment devant lui en mettant un genou à terre.

« Kazekage-sama, mon Maitre m'envoie pour répondre à votre demande de mission. Puis-je aller voir Temari-san tout de suite ? »

Gaara leva lentement les yeux de ses documents, éparpillés sur son bureau et jaugea un instant la jeune femme devant lui. Une silhouette gracile, malgré des muscles parfaitement dessinés sous sa peau pâle, crispée dans une attitude d'impatience et de détermination.

« Temari est toujours hospitalisée, en attendant votre venue. Chambre 317, deuxième étage. Je crois me souvenir que vous connaissez déjà l'emplacement de notre hôpital ? »

« Oui Kazekage-sama, je m'y rends tout de suite. »

Sakura disparut sans plus attendre. Gaara ferma les yeux, toujours immobile.

« Sauve ma sœur, s'il te plait… »

La jeune femme trouva rapidement le bâtiment, se précipita à l'intérieur et se rendit à la chambre de Temari. Elle toqua puis entra rapidement.

« Bonjour Temari ! Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu ! As-tu ton dossier médical et les résultats de tes derniers examens ? »

Temari était allongée sur son lit, dans une tunique vert pâle, les cheveux défaits.

« Oui, tout est sur la table. Nous ne t'attendions que demain… »

« Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu le message, sans pause, et j'ai pris une pilule pour arriver plus vite ici. »

Sakura avait dit cela d'une traite, tout en parcourant des yeux le dossier médical, marmonnant parfois des remarques quant aux annotations consignées à l'intérieur. Temari sourit doucement en regardant son amie, sérieuse et concentrée. Elle ferma les yeux et la douleur qui la tenaillait sembla s'apaiser un peu. Elle savait que Sakura ferait tout pour elle, d'abord parce que c'était une amie de longue date, et parce que c'était un médecin de génie.

Soudain, Kankuro et un médecin firent irruption dans la pièce.

« Nous avons été contacté par Gaara, il parait que Sakura est arri... »

« Oui, elle est là »

« Bonjour Kankuro-san, Igarashi-san »

"Bonjour Sakura, je vois que vous avez déjà pris note du dossier médical, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous faire un bref compte rendu de la situation. »

« Tout d'abord, comment cela est arrivé ? Dans quel état était le bras de Temari à son arrivée ici ? Qu'avez-vous fait en urgence ? »

Sakura interrompit son flot de questions, jeta brièvement un coup d'œil au dossier et reprit son monologue.  
>« Visiblement l'accident est arrivé il y a deux jours, lors d'une mission de rang B. Temari a essayé de sauver un de ses coéquipiers d'une chute de roches provoquée par une technique Doton et s'est retrouvé le bras bloqué sous un rocher… »<p>

Elle leva les yeux vers le médecin, les sourcils froncés.

« Durant combien de temps a-t-elle subi cela ? »

« Temari-san est restée bloquée quatre heures, le temps de l'arrivée des secours. »

Sakura sembla pensive un moment, feuilleta rapidement le dossier une dernière fois, lu attentivement les derniers résultats médicaux de son amie et finalement, se retourna vers le médecin.

« Je suis prête à opérer, pouvez-vous me préparer une salle je vous prie ? »

« Tout de suite, Sakura-san. Je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour vous prévenir une fois que tout sera prêt»

Le médecin partit, laissant la jeune femme avec Temari et Kankuro.

« Eh bien, maintenant il ne reste plus que Gaara, et tu sauveras la famille au complet ! »

Sakura et Temari éclatèrent de rire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, à plaisanter, à évoquer les souvenirs. Sakura avait toujours eu une place un peu particulière à Suna, à cause du sauvetage de Kankuro et au respect de Chiyo. Revenir ici était toujours un plaisir.

« Sakura-san, Temari-sama, la salle est prête. Je peux vous y conduire. »

Sakura et Temari échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent et suivirent la jeune femme qui était venu les avertir.

Deux heures plus tard, Kankuro attendait devant la salle, anxieux.

« L'opération n'est toujours pas finie ? »

Kankuro leva la tête vers son petit frère.

« Tu as pu venir ? »

« Oui »

Gaara s'assit aux côtés de son frère et se mit à fixer la porte de la salle. Au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire, il était toujours dans la même position tandis que la jambe gauche de son frère étaient atteinte de tremblements nerveux. Soudain, la lumière rouge s'éteignit. Les deux frères retinrent leur respiration, soucieux. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura soutenant Temari, aidée d'une infirmière, qui avançait doucement. Elle sourit.

« L'opération est un succès ! »

Kankuro s'affala sur sa chaise, terrassé par le soulagement, et soupira longuement. Gaara ne bougea pas.

« Bien, c'est un soulagement. »

Temari émit un petit rire.

« C'est étrange, tu as l'air vraiment très soulagé Gaara ! »

Sakura sourit.

« Il faut fêter ça ! Sakura, laisse nous t'inviter ce soir! Après m'avoir sauvé moi, tu sauves Temari! Laisse nous te prouver notre gratitude ! »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, j'ai aidé Temari, cela me suffit.. »

« … J'insiste ! »

Sakura se laissa entrainer par l'énergie de Kankuro et se retrouva attablée à l'un des restaurants de la ville, assise en face de Gaara et à côté de son amie. Temari s'efforçait de saisir ses baguettes avec sa main droite et Sakura l'aidait avec douceur, lui conseillant des exercices de rééducation qui pourrait l'aider les premiers temps.

Gaara observa la jeune femme tout au long du repas, intrigué, curieux. Elle faisait preuve d'une douceur rare en tenant la main de sa sœur, mais sans pitié ni complaisance.

Sincère.

A la suite de ce repas, Temari et Kankuro s'arrangèrent plusieurs fois pour inviter de nouveau Sakura chez eux, si bien que Gaara finit par la fréquenter assidument pendant quelques jours, tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre.

Elle riait aux blagues de Kankuro, échangeait des mots complices avec Temari et se montrait d'une courtoisie exemplaire avec lui. Au fur et à mesure, les conversations furent plus sérieuses et il put constater que les valeurs de la jeune femme étaient sensiblement les mêmes que les siennes. Il y vit l'influence solaire de Naruto, mais également une chaleur et une bienveillance propres à Sakura.

Il se surprit bien vite à apprécier ces moments, à anticiper ces sorties et à attendre avec impatience de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se mit à apprécier la compagnie de Sakura plus que de raison.

La jeune femme elle, d'abord prudente et respectueuse avec lui, compte tenu de son statut et du fait qu'elle le connaissait bien peu au fond, fut d'abord très protocolaire avec lui, presque distante. A la suite de ces soirées, elle commença à entrevoir avec plus de clarté le véritable caractère du jeune homme taciturne. Bien qu'il soit indéniablement quelqu'un de calme, posé et de particulièrement peu démonstratif, il était intéressant, compréhensif et possédait un sens de l'honneur et de la loyauté très aiguisé.

Sakura, peu à peu, se surprit à apprécier sa compagnie, pourtant silencieuse la plupart du temps. Mais avec Gaara, étrangement, elle ne trouvait pas ces silences ennuyeux ou embarrassants mais apaisants.

L'arrivée, au bout de deux semaines, de Shikamaru, bouleversa quelque peu les habitudes des repas entre Sakura et la famille Sabaku. Un premier dîner explosif permit de constater pourquoi, après trois ans ensemble, le jeune Nara et Temari entretenaient toujours une liaison à distance. Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, Temari et lui se disputaient souvent, se réconciliaient beaucoup et créaient une ambiance électrique autour d'eux.

Ce soir-là, suite à un énième échange houleux entre les deux tourtereaux, Temari préféra prendre l'air sur la terrasse pour se calmer et entraina Sakura avec elle. Kankuro soupira et préféra changer de conversation, pour détendre l'atsmophère en attendant le retour des filles.

« Ton problème Shikamaru, c'est que tu parles pas assez ! Avec une fille comme Temari, faut l'ouvrir ! Elle déteste encore plus quand tu te mures dans le silence, faut entendre après ce qu'elle sort comme injures ! Brrr même moi j'en connais pas la moitié ! »

Shikamaru soupira, l'air las.

« Je suis comme je suis. Elle le sait. Je ne changerais pas, elle non plus. »

Garra trouvait étrange leur manière de se comporter. Aucun des deux ne voulaient faire de concessions, ni trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils se contentaient de ces chamailleries incessantes.

« Ah elles reviennent ! »

Sakura s'assit, Temari enlaça brièvement Shikamaru, malgré son air féroce.

« Alala, je comprendrais jamais les jeunes ! »

Sakura sourit.

« Bah, tant qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont heureux comme ça ! Ça rend juste les repas plus épicés ! »

« Le goût épicé c'est bien, mais si t'en manges à chaque repas, pendant deux semaines, t'en as marre ! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire, Temari fit une moue vexée et Shikamaru sourit légèrement. Quant à Gaara, il méditait sur la phrase de Sakura « Tant qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont heureux ensemble »

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il observa sa sœur, son beau-frère. Pour lui ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une relation. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ses relations amoureuses s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec. Matsuri, sa première petite-amie, était certes gentille et souriante, mais égoïste et capricieuse. Elle se lassa bien vite de Gaara, refroidie par le peu de marques d'affection qu'il lui accordait. Pareil pour sa seconde compagne, Aya. Cette relation avait certes duré plus longtemps mais elle était aussi plus douloureuse. Gaara se rendit compte avec amertume que son échec avec Matsuri était dû au fait qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux d'elle. Mais Aya … il avait eu l'impression de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Lorsqu'il surprit la jeune femme et un autre homme au lit, il comprit que non.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Gaara-san ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme leva la tête. Malgré leurs fréquentations régulières, Sakura n'abandonnait toujours pas les marques honorifiques. Etrangement, cette différence avec son frère et sa sœur, qu'elle appelait tous deux par leurs prénoms, le dérangeait quelque peu. Il se sentait mis à l'écart, inconsciemment. Et il était surtout surpris de se sentir affecté par de telles futilités.

« Gaara-san ? »

Elle avait la tête légèrement penchée vers lui, le regard un peu inquiet, l'air concerné.

Belle.

« Non, rien d'important. »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, tourna la tête vers Temari et Shikamaru qui plaisantaient ensemble maintenant et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Ils sont particuliers n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaara ne savait que répondre. Comment faisait-elle pour le comprendre, sans qu'il ne parle ?

« Oui. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Temari ? »

Le jeune homme sonda le visage de son amie quelques instants.

« Oui. »

Elle sembla soulagée, émit un petit rire, camouflé dans un sourire.

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Temari et Shikamaru s'aiment énormément. Ils ont juste une façon de se comporter différente des autres. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parce que, mine de rien, je connais bien Shikamaru. Et je connais aussi ta sœur. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble »

Elle avait conclu, comme ça, avec encore un de ses sourires tendres et sincères.

Gaara comprenait mieux maintenant. Temari et Shikamaru s'aimaient comme ils étaient, avec leurs défauts, leurs qualités et leurs fichus caractères. Elle avait raison, c'était une belle relation finalement.

Il l'observa à la dérobée, alors qu'elle parlait avec passion des poisons avec Kankuro. Elle savait être calme et réfléchie mais pouvait s'emballer pour les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il réfléchit et trouva qu'elle était tout et son contraire. Forte et fragile, calme et passionnée, bienveillante comme redoutable.

Gaara, ce soir-là, se rendit compte qu'il aimait beaucoup Sakura.

Trois jours plus tard, Sakura revenait de la serre. L'opération avançait bien, les personnes qui travaillaient avec elle étaient compétentes, conciliantes et motivées. Bientôt, Suna aurait une toute nouvelle serre de plantes médicinales toutes plus rares les unes que les autres. Elle se sentait ravie, fière du travail accompli.

Elle s'accorda donc de rentrer par un chemin plus long, qui traversait une des grandes places de Suna, une sorte de marché en plein air qui fourmillait constamment de vie et de couleurs. Sakura aimait cet endroit si vivant et si bariolé. De petites échoppes s'agglutinaient autour de grandes colonnes claires qui portaient un toit massif qui semblait retomber comme des dunes de sable sur tous les côtés. Ces dernières étaient percées de fenêtres rondes qui éclairaient de manière inhabituelle ce grand espace.

La jeune femme contempla avec affection ce lieu qu'elle appréciait tant et se dirigea vers une autre destination, bien plus solennelle.

Tous les jours ou presque, Sakura se rendait sur la tombe de Chiyo, lui adressait une prière et bavardait un peu avec elle. La jeune femme ne croyait pas à la vie dans l'eau delà, ni même aux fantômes. Mais le fait de se recueillir sur cette tombe, de lui parler comme à une amie, lui permettait de respecter et d'honorer la mémoire de cette vieille femme incroyable.

« Chiyo-sama, d'habitude je vous dit des choses un peu futiles, et vous devez sans doute me trouver très sotte. Mais je crois que cette fois-ci, vous aimerez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de vous dire cela, un peu trop d'émotions sans doute. Mais vous avez vraiment fait un bon choix en sauvant Gaara. C'est un Kazekage exemplaire, honorable et courageux. Et c'est aussi un homme bienveillant et loyal. Je vais même oser ajouter très charmant, juste pour vous faire rire… »

Le sourire de Sakura s'affaissa légèrement.

« Chaque jour, je me sens honorée d'avoir pu combattre à vos côtés et de vous avoir rencontrée. Merci, Chiyo-sama. »

Elle effleura d'un geste tendre la tombe et se retourna, les yeux légèrement humides. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et ne vit pas Gaara, qui la suivait du regard.

Le soir venu, Sakura retrouva avec plaisir la famille Sabaku, Shikamaru et surtout, Gaara. Elle était heureuse de le voir et de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Gaara trouvait quelque chose de changé à la jeune femme. Elle était rayonnante, et son charme si délicat semblait irradier, ce qui rendait les choses compliqués pour lui. Il avait du mal à ne pas la regarder, à ne pas vouloir être avec elle. Il finit par demander à Kankuro si lui aussi avait remarqué ça chez leur amie.

« Ah ben c'est dur de le rater, non ? Elle semble aussi lumineuse qu'un soleil au zénith là ! C'est l'amour ! »

« L'amour ? »

« Oui, elle est amoureuse, c'est tout ! L'amour rend les femmes beaucoup plus belles ! »

Gaara sentit une douleur cuisante lui brûler la poitrine. Imaginer Sakura amoureuse d'un autre homme, l'imaginer dans ses bras et la voir loin de lui était une vision insupportable. Pourtant, les mots qu'il avait surpris à la tombe de Chiyo à son égard semblaient emplis de tendresse et d'affection. Il surprit Sakura qui s'éloignait pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse et décida de la rejoindre. Même si il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'amour ou à la manière de se comporter avec les filles, il avait envie d'essayer, avec elle, de comprendre et d'apprendre.

Même si il était peu démonstratif et taciturne, il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait l'accepter et l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle sur la terrasse et l'enlaça délicatement, comme si il avait peur de la casser.

« Gaara ? »

Ah enfin. Plus de suffixes. Sakura se contorsionna pour se retourner et lui faire face, toujours blottie au creux de ses bras. Il baissa la tête et croisa son regard, surpris, ravi, anxieux. Il la serra un peu plus, sans lâcher ses yeux du regard. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Il espérait qu'elle verrait dans son regard et dans son attitude tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle finit par sourire. Un magnifique sourire, éclatant et tendre. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi. »

Gaara, transporté de joie, la serra contre lui, enfoui sa tête dans son cou, caressa ses cheveux. Il voulait rattraper tous ces moments où il avait tellement eu envie de la tenir contre lui, de l'embrasser et de rester avec elle, comme ça, sous la lune.

Elle déposa plein de petits baisers légers et furtifs le long de sa mâchoire et glissa ses mains sous sa cape, pour l'enlacer elle aussi.

« J'aime tes silences. Ils sont apaisants et doux. »

Alors Gaara sut qu'il avait trouvé celle qui était faite pour lui.

« J'aime ta force et ta gentillesse. Tu peux être aussi douce qu'une brise et aussi violente qu'une tempête. »

Alors Sakura sut qu'elle avait trouvé celui qui était fait pour elle.

Parce que tous les deux se comprenaient et s'aimaient comme ils étaient.

* * *

><p>Voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue!<p>

Tadaaaaam!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! =D


	4. Chapitre 4 : Epilogue

Et voilà le dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours important pour les auteurs (même modestes comme nous) de savoir comment leurs textes et leurs histoires sont perçues par les lecteurs! Et surtout c'est très constructif (au delà de l'immense joie que procure la lecture d'une review positive xD)

Surtout celle-ci, pour moi, car c'est un peu un OLNI (Objet Littéraire Non Identifié xD )

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, A la prochaine fiction!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Epilogue<p>

Suit à cette soirée où ils s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments, Sakura et Gaara passèrent deux semaines idylliques, entre moments intimes à la lueur des étoiles dans un silence doux et complice, ou sorties endiablées avec le reste de la famille Sabaku, littéralement transportée de joie. Temari était fière de son petit frère, ravie d'accueillir Sakura dans la famille et se montrait très enthousiaste, malgré sa retenue si caractéristique. Kankuro quant à lui, félicitait bruyamment Gaara et demandait sans cesse à Sakura si elle ne regretterait pas de s'enticher d'un mec aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon, ce qui donnait lieu à des réactions aussi drôles que tendres.

Bientôt, pourtant, vient le moment du départ. La mission de Sakura touchant à sa fin, elle devait retourner à Konoha en même temps que Shikamaru.

Après des adieux difficiles, le jeune homme et elle se mirent en route pour leur village, le cœur lourd. Shikamaru avait beau être feignant, macho et peu démonstratif, il était évident qu'il tenait énormément à Temari. Cette dernière, malgré son sale caractère et ses exigences impossibles, l'était tout autant.

Quant à Sakura, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de Gaara, lors de leur départ. Digne jusqu'au bout, il était resté calme et imperturbable. Mais la jeune femme avait clairement pu voir de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux pâles. Il l'avait serré fort, peut-être même un peu trop.

Revenus à Konoha, Shikamaru et Sakura avait tous deux fait leur rapport puis s'étaient séparés, avec la compréhension mutuelle de leur souffrance respective. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, la séparation était difficile et apportait toujours son lot de mélancolie.

Bien que discrète par rapport à sa relation avec Gaara, Sakura l'annonça aux filles. Ses amies, en particulier Ino, s'extasièrent bruyamment en découvrant l'identité de son nouveau petit-ami.

« Quoiiiiii ? T'as réussi à séduire Gaara ? LE Gaara ? »

« Ino, tu parles un peu fort là ! »

« Il faut dire qu'on a de quoi être surprise ! Attends, le Kazekage ! »

« On … On est si contentes pour toi, Sakura-chan ! »

« J'espère qu'il est quand même démonstratif, sous ses airs de statue ! »

Sakura sourit.

« Non, pas du tout ! »

Ino, Hinata et Tenten la regardèrent, perplexe et un peu décontenancées.

« Mais, même si il ne montre pas ses sentiments, je les vois… »

Elle avait ajouté ça avec une voix tendre, le regard doux et lointain. Ino sirota avec un sourire son jus de fruit et fixa Sakura, qui resplendissait, tel un soleil. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Hinata et Tenten, qui sourirent à leur tour.

« J'ai hâte de les voir ensemble… »

« Moi aussi ! »

Leur vœu fut exaucé. Trois mois plus tard, le Kazekage et une petite suite arrivèrent à Konoha pour négocier officiellement un traité qui promettait un partenariat plus performant pour renforcer les liens déjà existants entre Suna et Konoha.

L'arrivée était des plus protocolaires et spectaculaires : Gaara, Temari à sa droit et Kankuro à gauche, suivit de ses shinobis, avançait dans l'avenue principale de Konoha suivant un parcours délimité, sous les lancée de feuilles de tout le village réunis pour les accueillir. La joie, l'effervescence, de voir enfin ces jours sombres de peur et de paranoïa disparaitre pour laisser place à une ère de confiance et de partage, étaient contagieux.

Lorsque que le cortège officiel arriva au pied de la tour imposante de l'Hokage, sous les acclamations de la foule, les shinobis s'étaient rassemblés en différents groupes et saluèrent avec respect le Kazekage.

Gaara repéra bien vite les cheveux roses de Sakura et l'observa. Elle se trouvait au deuxième rang, entre Naruto et Sasuke, à côté de son amie aux longs cheveux blonds dont elle lui avait si souvent parlé.

Elle était resplendissante, si digne, si fière. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit doucement, le plus discrètement possible.

Cela n'échappa pourtant pas à Naruto, qui profita de l'entrée de Gaara dans le bâtiment et la dispersion des troupes pour sauter sur Sakura et la harceler de questions, surpris de la voir si complice avec son ami. A côté d'eux, Sasuke poussa un long soupir d'agacement.

« Comment ça se fait que Gaara t'ai souri à toi et pas à moi ? Je suis son ami quand même ! »

« Naruto calme-toi et enlève ta tête de mon épaule ! »

« Maiiiiiiiiis ! Il t'a souriiiiiiii Sakura-chan ! »

« C'est peut-être parce que Sakura est sa petite amie, non ? »

Ino venait d'arriver, suivie des autres équipes. Naruto sembla se tétaniser, l'espace d'un instant.

« Sakura-chan… Sort …. Avec … Gaara ? »

Ino le fixa d'un regard dur.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Impossiiiiiiiiiiible ! »

Alors que Naruto secouait Sakura pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, l'accusant de haute trahison d'amitié par omission de révélation de nouvelle super importante, Sasuke les regardait avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux.

« Mais depuis combien de temmmmmps ? »

« Hmm à peu près … Huit mois ? »

Naruto relâcha Sakura, complètement figé.

« Huit mois… Et tu ne m'as rien dit… »

Sakura sourit, légèrement honteuse, et s'excusa. Sasuke continuait de la fixer, avec un regard indéchiffrable. Ino s'approcha de lui.

« Alors Sasuke, elle a la classe Sakura-chan non ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et jeta un regard froid à la jeune femme blonde.

« C'est sûr que comparé à Karin, y'a vraiment pas photo. Sakura est gracieuse, élégante et fière, forte et célèbre. »

Sasuke serra les dents, les sourcils froncés. Ino lui adressa un sourire venimeux.

« Tu regrettes, hin ? »

Le jeune homme se détourna d'elle et appela Naruto, qui devait le rejoindre pour une mission importante.

Soudain, Gaara apparut à l'entrée de la tour, s'avança calmement et saisit Sakura dans ses bras, lui prodiguant une tendre étreinte, sans un mot.

Ino sourit, Hinata essaya de calmer Naruto, qui suite à cette vision, faisait semblant de pleurer sur son épaule sur sa Sakura-chan perdue.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Gaara… »

La tendresse, la douceur et la complicité qui s'échappait de cette scène était trop pour Sasuke, qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sakura, qui levait les yeux vers son compagnon, un regard de pure douceur au fond de ses prunelles de jade. Il laissa échapper un grognement.

Comment ne pas regretter, lorsque la fille que vous rejetez devient une splendide jeune femme épanouie et confiante ?

Il s'en alla, seul.

Après la réunion, Gaara et Sakura rejoignirent les autres pour fêter le renouvellement et le renforcement de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha, mais aussi pour profiter tout simplement de la présence de leurs amis. Temari et Shikamaru restèrent fidèles à leur réputation, alternant les chamailleries et les mots tendres tout au long de la soirée.

Finalement, tard dans la nuit, Gaara et Sakura se trouvèrent enfin seuls et allèrent se balader, le long d'une rivière jouxtant le village, à la lueur des étoiles.

Main dans la main, ils profitèrent de chaque moment passé ensemble, après de si longues semaines de séparation.

« Sakura, il y a une chose que je voulais te demander… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui montra qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Serais-tu prête à rejoindre mon village, pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble ? »

La jeune femme resta interdite.

« Non. »

Gaara la regarda attentivement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira.

« Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis huit mois. Même si nous nous aimons énormément, cette décision n'implique pas que nous. Je suis au service de Konoha, je suis utile à mon village et il compte sur moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber pour poursuivre un homme. »

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Gaara avec ferveur.

« Pas même si cet homme est celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Gaara hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Je pense que je connaissais déjà ta réponse. »

Il s'approcha lentement et l'enlaça tendrement. La jeune femme répondit à cette étreinte avec douceur. Bientôt, leurs caresses tendres devinrent fiévreuses et le désir les consuma. Sakura ressentait l'amour de Gaara dans chaque regard, chaque baiser échangé. Gaara ne se lassait pas de la regarder et de la toucher, se noyant dans son regard si tendre et si passionné.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de son compagnon, se délectant de ces sensations si douces, si enivrantes, qui la transportaient de joie et de plaisir. Gaara ne fut pas en reste et découvrit avec stupeur et délice des sensations si puissantes et si tendres qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils s'enlacèrent, nus et haletants, sous la lueur des premiers rayons du soleil, ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et trouvèrent chez l'autre ce même amour, si fort, si ardent, si doux.

Et ils surent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Sakura aimait profondément Gaara, malgré son caractère peu démonstratif.

Gaara aimait tendrement Sakura, malgré son caractère violent.

Parce qu'elle et lui trouvaient tous deux ce qu'ils recherchaient chez l'autre. Etre aimé pour eux. Sans conditions, sans efforts. Ils s'aimaient comme ils étaient.

Le jeune homme sourit avec douceur à Sakura, blottie au creux de ses bras. Sakura ferma les yeux et déposa des baisers dans son cou, doucement, tendrement.

Ils étaient heureux.

Leur relation dura ainsi pendant deux longues années. Sakura obtint de Tsunade d'avoir un partenariat direct avec Suna, ce qui lui permettait de s'y rendre tous les deux mois.

Malgré ses valeurs et sa détermination, la jeune femme devait bien reconnaitre que les séparations devenaient de plus en plus dures. Gaara et elle finirent par se rendre compte que ce qui convenait à Shikamaru et Temari ne pouvait pas leur apporter ce qu'ils désiraient.

Bientôt, ils reconnurent que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

D'abord triste, Sakura dut se résoudre à l'impossible.

« Tsunade-sama, avez-vous reçu la missive du Kazekage ?»

L'Hokage soupira. Le moment tant redouté était finalement arrivé.

« Oui. Je comprends votre situation… Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu sembles avoir trouvé le bonheur avec lui… »

« Tsunade-sama, je m'étais opposée il y a longtemps à partir du village. Vous comptiez tous sur moi, je ne voulais pas paraitre lâche. Mais sacrifier mon bonheur… Ma relation avec Gaara a évolué depuis, je suis sûre de mes sentiments, des siens également. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai à regretter cette décision. D'autant plus que si vous acceptez la proposition du Kazekage, je reviendrai souvent à Konoha. »

« C'est sans précédent mais les mentalités ont évolués. En fait, politiquement, votre geste aurait un impact positif énorme, qui serait idéal pour nous. Je ne m'y oppose évidemment pas… »

« Mais alors … »

« Je suis juste triste de voir partir mon élève. »

Tsunade leva la tête et offrit à Sakura un regard complice. Plus qu'un maitre et son élève, elles avaient développées au fil du temps une relation plus profonde, plus intime. Sakura était orpheline de mère, élevée par un père bourru et tendre qui ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en démonstration, d'où son caractère violent et emporté parfois. Tsunade avait fait office de mère de substitution, comblant ainsi un peu le manque d'affection et de repère de Sakura.

La jeune femme sourit.

« Merci, maitre ! »

Quelque mois plus tard, les villages de Konoha et de Suna étaient en liesse, célébrant l'union de Sakura et de Gaara.

Ino, demoiselle d'honneur, ne put résister et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Temari lorsque Sakura échangea les vœux si solennels. Temari lui tapota le dos de mauvaise grâce. Elle était aussi nulle que Shikamaru pour les démonstrations d'affection.

Naruto se mouchait bruyamment, en pleurs lui aussi, promettant le mariage et cinq enfants à Hinata dès que la cérémonie serait terminée.

Pourtant cette union très formelle ne servait qu'à donner à Sakura l'appartenance aux deux villages de manière officielle.

Cependant cet évènement, sans précédent, eut de nombreuses répercussions diplomatiques, comme l'avait pressentit Tsunade. Les pays et les villages étaient conquis et bien vite, d'autres couples demandèrent à faire de même, renforçant les liens entre tous les shinobis. Les frontières devenaient floues, puisque les familles se mélangeaient.

Gaara et Sakura, loin de ces préoccupations, savouraient la joie d'être enfin réunis. Debout, sur la haute tour du Kazekage à Suna, la jeune femme contempla ce village chaleureux qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts et observait ses amis, venus nombreux pour la soutenir, l'encourager et lui prouver leur affection.

Gaara saisit sa main. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, plein de tendresse, et s'embrassèrent, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Ino ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sakura était devenue une magnifique fleur, qui resplendissait sous la chaleur écrasante du désert.

* * *

><p>Oui, c'était un peu beaucoup guimauve hin? Il en fallait bien un peu! xD<p> 


End file.
